


Spoonful of Sugar

by StutteryPrince



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: all finished now!, i started this nearly a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Hero moved closer to him, standing by his side. One comforting hand hovered up above his lower back, but not touching, while her other gestured to the waterfall.“Let's say the waterfall is your 'medicine’, okay?”She paused and glanced up at RGB, wondering if he was paying attention. She nodded when she appeared to have his full attention, continuing.“You'd need a ‘spoonful of sugar’ to help it go down, or in other words, you need somebody to help you get over your fear of water! Or at least subside it for now.”“And who's going to my 'spoonful of sugar’, if you don't mind my asking.”“Me!”





	Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Capital! I have an RGB roleplay blog: no-attachment-whatsoever.tumblr.com

Oh, how could he have forgotten about this? 

 

Night was falling and the two were searching for a place to sleep since he had forgotten where the original place was. Hero had suggested they sleep in the cave a little ways from where they were standing. Overcome with exhaustion himself and seeing no better option, RGB had hastily agreed.

 

Now, he was frozen in fear at the sight of the waterfall that blocked the entrance. A waterfall he had not only forgotten was there, but  _ somehow _ didn't notice the entire walk here. (Though in his defense, he was quite tired.) It wasn't a thick waterfall, long enough to cover the mouth of the cave, but thin enough to immediately see through it. Hero, of course, didn't see any problems and walked right through it, leaving RGB to shiver at the sight.

 

After a few moments, Hero realized her companion wasn't with her. Sticking her head back out without so much as a care about the water, Hero looked at RGB with her head tilted and her eyebrow raised. 

 

“RGB?”

 

“M-Maybe, I'll sleep  _ outside _ the cave.”

 

Even with this notion, RGB still didn't move. Hero surveyed the colored bars across the bottom of his screen carefully, a habit she had developed whenever they seemed to disagree. It seemed that he was only feeling fear, seeing as how yellow was dripping steadily into the ground and starting to form a puddle. But what could he be scared about? RGB wasn't a closet coward, so honestly it could be anything, but not many things scared him to the point of  _ immobility _ .

 

_ Oh wait _ , she thought as she felt the water trickle down her shoulders.

 

Hero emerged completely now, smiling softly as she moved towards RGB. The only thing wet was her hair and her shoulders, so he didn't recoil (much) when she got close to him.

 

“The waterfall is really thin RGB, you'd only feel water for a second.”

 

“That’s one second too long.”

 

“Sleeping out here might lead to trouble.”

 

“I'll take my chances.”

 

Hero huffed and RGB crossed his arms, sticking his fictional nose in the air. Hero tapped her chin as she racked her brain for a solution. There was no way she was going to try and trick him, he'd probably see through it. She couldn't just turn him into a TV then drag him inside, he wouldn't hold still long enough for her to turn the dial. She had to put him at ease somehow. Though it took a minute, Hero smiled and snapped her fingers. 

 

“You like Mary Poppins, right RGB?”

 

He glanced at her while he fidgeted a bit. 

 

“Yes, what about it?”

 

“Well, I remember she had a song about turning work into a game and making things easier!”

 

“‘A Spoonful of Sugar?’ How does that apply here at all?”

 

Hero moved closer to him, standing by his side. One comforting hand hovered up above his lower back, but not touching, while her other gestured to the waterfall. 

 

“Let's say the waterfall is your 'medicine’, okay?”

 

She paused and glanced up at RGB, wondering if he was paying attention. She nodded when she appeared to have his full attention, continuing.

 

“You'd need a ‘spoonful of sugar’ to help it go down, or in other words, you need somebody to help you get over your fear of water! Or at least subside it for now.”

 

“And who's going to my 'spoonful of sugar’, if you don't mind my asking.”

 

“Me!”

 

RGB jumped in surprise. He should have been expecting that, but he honestly wasn’t. He looked down at Hero, searching her eyes for any sort of malice or mischief, but he found none. He shifted back and forth for a bit, picking at his gloves. Hero had learned to be patient with him when it came to a decision like this and simply stood by him, smiling up at him.

 

“...Well, alright.”

 

Hero perked up and smiled a bit wider, the grin becoming infectious and making RGB smile as well.

 

“Go ahead and be my ‘spoonful of sugar’, Hero.”

 

RGB included air quotes and all, but sarcasm wasn’t present within them. Hero giggled and motioned for him to give her his hand, which he did so with hesitance. 

 

“Cover your screen with your hat.”

 

“Alright then,” he said, his voice laced with confusion as he pulled the boater hat down over his screen. It didn’t entirely obscure his vision, but he was fairly blind and he would have to allow Hero to lead him.

 

“Don’t panic okay?”

 

“I’ll try I suppose.”

 

RGB couldn’t help but wonder what she was doing, that was until he felt his hand trickle under the water. He visibly jolted, a fearful shock running through his body, and wretched his hand from her grip, shaking it excessively as he placed his hat back on his head. He looked at Hero, holding his hand to his chest protectively while her hands were on her hips, an unimpressed look on her face. She walked toward him and crossed her arms, pouting.

 

“RGB, you didn’t even let me try to help.”

 

“Yes, I did. You tried. Didn’t work.”

 

Hero pouted more before she sighed and held out both her hands, motioning for him to give her his hand back. He held it closer to himself, crossing his other hand over his wrist.

 

“RGB, please. I don’t want you to get hurt because you want to sleep out here. Let me help you.”

 

RGB once again hesitated, rubbing his fingers together.

 

_ Let her help. She wants to help. Let her help. She would never hurt you, at least not purposefully. Eeeh, but what if her plan goes wrong? What if I- _

 

“RGB.”

 

He looked down at her, outstretched palms and all. 

 

“I trusted you with my fear. Trust me with yours.”

 

Though there was a moment’s hesitation, RGB slowly placed his hand back in Hero’s. She smiled up at him and motioned for him to move his hat back over his screen, which he complied to. He took a few shaky deep breaths as he felt her begin to pull him along, taking careful and slow steps toward the water. He couldn’t help but start resisting a bit when the sound of the rushing water got closer, but Hero stopped and put a hand on his arm.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I can hear the water…”

 

Hero hummed as she thought before she suddenly snapped her fingers.

 

_ “A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down _ ,” Hero sang, her voice rising above the sound of the water. “Sing with me!”

 

RGB couldn’t suppress a chuckle as he started singing along with her, the sound of the water completely put out of his mind. He focused on the feeling of Hero’s hand in his and the sound of their shoes against the rock. Regardless, he couldn’t but flinch when the water trickled down his person, making him shiver and jump forward to get away. He pulled her hand from his, pacing with annoyance at himself.

 

“RGB!”

 

“Look, Hero! I just can’t do it alright?”

 

“What do you mean? You’re inside!”

 

RGB’s scowl turned into a straight line when he finally looked around, noticing the waterfall was behind him and Hero rather than in front. He hummed in amazement before his gaze finally landed on Hero, who was bouncing on her toes happily at his accomplishment.

 

“You did it,” she cheered, throwing her hands up.

 

“I...suppose I did.”

 

RGB smiled when he hugged him for a moment, letting go immediately but keeping her smile even as she yawned into her hand. Without saying a word, RGB removed his jacket and set it on her shoulders, pushing her gently toward one side of cave wall while he went to the other. They boht sat down, more like plopping in Hero’s case, and in an instant Hero was asleep dreaming as she snuggled herself under RGB’s coat.

 

RGB was silently as he moved his hat over his screen, shuffling down a bit to get more comfortable. He didn’t fall asleep right away, staying up a bit longer to make sure Hero fell asleep soundly before dozing off himself.

 

While he never dreamed himself, the sound of water falling echoed through his head as he slept.

 

And for once he found it soothing.

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Capital! I have an RGB roleplay blog: no-attachment-whatsoever.tumblr.com


End file.
